1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to barbecue units and like cooking devices, and more particularly to a barbecue unit having a firebox adjustable in its vertical relationship to the grill support by means of a hydraulic-lift device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for adjusting the fire or heat source of a barbecue unit with respect to its grill member so that optimum cooking conditions can be simply attained.
Various types of cooking units are used and these consist of both stationary and portable structures. However, the common cooking unit is designed so that the grill of the device moves relative to the firebox; and, thus, the movement of the grill is very limited. Hence, a meal can very easily be burnt and therefore rendered inedible.
In addition, most barbecue units do not have the capability of also being used as smokers.